Talk:Reviews
personally I'd rather fight against more inhuman enemies than human at this point. I mean pirates are fine and all but who's to say tev & co would battle them rather than befriend them. >_< hmm, I think the thing I'd look forward to chapter 4 having the most would be... actually I don't know. I'm fairly certain we'll be battling demons or some chutulu like creatures near the end of chapter 4 and I'm just kinda satisfied with that. >_> *shrugs* idk maybe some skills or something *tev evasion and special evasion also getting that counter attack skill to 100% without redbelt *ivan 1-2 different javelin and polestaff like sweep skill(s) *ysabel probably needs a dagger throwing skill or to pick up some other ranged weapon besides her crossbow *since it looks like vadim will be coming back some AP cost reduction skill for his movement. (say it only cost 1 AP for him to move or just plain free) *Oksana... hmm, maybe x1.5 or x2 the range she currently has for her spells? or possibly a passive skill like health regen like aizu has but with it's own tree. she most definitely needs an upgrade for Celestial Drive. it's SP cost is not worth it for what little it does at this point. holy storm needs a boost too at this point I think, prob just a 25% increase along with a -10 health 1 turn debuff or something. *reynold could also have a health regen passive? well definatly get that counter attack skill to 100%. hmm maybe some better throwing skills like say able to pick up and throw alive enemies at another enemy nearby. maybe bear hug spine crushing is also an option? *zofia a new gimmicky skill maybe? like say her taking off and throwing her bra or panties at the enemy for both damage and debuff? on the other hand I think she already has enough SP using skills though.... so maybe a few passive skills? no idea what... no wait, what if there's a skill that when she moves near an enemy within a certain distance they get a debuff? let's call this skill braless, and the debuff contracted is distracted. :P *martin while I'm not sure how long he'll be sticking around for I'm sure he could use an accuracy boost passive skill tree. maybe a passive skill boosting his accuracy and damage for when he's at full health too? hmm... since he uses a mace maybe a passive damage boost to enemies when their 2 squares away and normal damage to enemies to enemies 1 square? idk. atm martin's encourage skill is his best feature, second only to him being a good secondary tank. (both tev and reynold out preform him in being tanks I think) *aizu should get a debuff added to her Flame of Purgatory. maybe Drain Orb getting a SP stealing feature added too? I hope she gets a couple new pasives too besides just Immateriability. not sure exactly what though. *vera hmm not sure a region wide stasis attack is a good idea unless it's only for 1 turn and does only 50% special damage. a passive skill for her could be linked to something about her lack of being grounded to reality maybe? no idea what else atm as her character is only oh-so developed at this point in the story. but yeah, the only things I want from chapter 4 is more inhuman enemies and some neat skills.